


Passion

by Gigi



Series: Original Poems [31]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-04
Updated: 2011-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi/pseuds/Gigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have brought the beast of me.<br/>You have made me fall.<br/>There is just one hand to help me rise.<br/>I can see the tears in your eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passion

Passion

You have brought the beast of me.  
You have made me fall.  
There is just one hand to help me rise.  
I can see the tears in your eyes.

Step forward, whisper in my ear.  
I can't be keeper of all your dirty secrets.  
Am I one of them? Oh, hush, oh, hush.  
You'll forget yourself.

Carelessly we stand to face one another.  
Lips pressed to wounds.  
You laugh to soon, you scream,  
take this beast you brought out in me.

Your nails like claws in my skin,  
tearing the meat from my bones.  
My blood looks at home on your  
finger tips.

When did this become a game?  
Come closer! Come closer!  
Just once more inch, just one more mile.  
We're almost there.

Laugh. I've got your heart.  
Scream. I am not giving it back.

Love is a beast.  
Lust is a slayer.  
In you it's both.

Who is the monster?  
This human monster.  
I be the beast you unleashed.  
You the Master of sins.

But we're both complete  
in this moment of  
passion.


End file.
